zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)|Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)]] vs. Zant Two evil villians. Both affecting the world of Hyrule in a whole new way. Zant sends Twilight to over come the land of Hyrule. And Ganondorf, well, we all know what he does, but if you don't. He tries to overcome Hyrule and wants to control it. Both have tyes with the Mirror of Twilight. Zant destroyed the Mirror of Twilight and Ganondorf was banished into the Sacred Realm, which was entered through the Mirror of Twilight. second suggestion, might not be good --'Jazzi BassJapas' 01:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Too one sided. Sorry, Jazzi. The 01:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah I agree with TM. But TM please don't think this proves anything.'-- C2' / 01:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, it might be fun to see if (TP) Ganondorf gets beat by the much awesomer Zant. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I dont usually like fights of characters from the same game. And this isn't that great anyway. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Very interesting.. But still minion vs. leader (or vise-versa...) ''Super'' duh... '' '' 01:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections that aren't true of any LoZ villain only occur because they're in the same game. -'''Isdrakthül 01:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep Neutral Meep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : What Meep said. -'Minish Link' 02:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Zant brought a somewhat intimidating presence to the table, but Ganondorf turned his role into a freakishly comedic one while additionally being an extremely shallow character himself. Portal-Kombat : : ...Zant serves Ganondorf. I think it's pretty obvious who would win. Sir Real (talk) 03:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm, yeah, it's pretty much all been said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : All has been said. - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree that it is one-sided... --'DekuStick' '' '' Midna vs. Tetra Okay, stop me if this has been done before. I was thinking about my Linebeck vs. Byrne connections and realized that they also apply to Tetra and Midna. They also share the connection that they are revealed to be princesses during the events of the game. -'Isdrakthül' 01:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Connection-wise it's decent. Gut reaction-wise I don't like it.'-- C2' / 01:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I kind of agree with CC here. And for the life of me I can't tell you what it is... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : IDK... Super duh... '' '' 01:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Midna may or may not have a landslide victory, but I still like this fight. The 01:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it and want it and stuff. --AuronKaizer ' 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Meeps a fan Meep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I liek. Nice job Drakky. -'Minish Link 02:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I may need to ultimately change my vote. There is just something right now that doesn't feel right. And I cant put my finger on it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I could go neutral, but as of now I'm in the same pickle Joe is in. I'm just having this feeling like they are so easy to compare, when the Bryne vs. Linebeck fight was one of the most orginal in quite awhile. I think that is what bothers me. Maybe if you put in new connections, then I'd probably swing my vote to support.'-- C2' / 02:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : I really can't think of any more connections, other than insignificant ones like "they both provide transportation for Link". -'Isdrakthül' 03:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Both good characters, and while it's not as awesome as Linebeck vs. Byrne, Tetra is still one of my favorites. Portal-Kombat : : I dunno... It's not bad as such, but it's definitely not good either... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Not feeling it, but t'is good. - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda like this one. --'DekuStick' '' '' Deku Toad vs. Derazoru Two slug like characters that are green. They both try to land on Link during the battle. Also, they only appear once in each game they appear in. Super duh... '' '' 01:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Connections are too few and too much of a stretch. The fight ain't interesting neither. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : If a connection is that they are green then well............ ehh...........-- C2' / 01:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Should I oppose this for the same reason you opposed the one below? I won't. And this is probably the only chance we will ever have to get FS in the ToC. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Toad does not equal slug. -'Isdrakthül' 01:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like thisMeep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Uninteresting and not enough connections. -'Minish Link' 02:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Kind of interesting but not enough to warrant a support. Portal-Kombat : : What happened to your Tuesday ideas being good? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : I thought of this one on Monday. ''Super'' duh... '' '' 05:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Uninteresting, not enough connections, and I just don't like the fight all that much... - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it might work, but I don't like it all that much. --'''DekuStick '' '' Ingo vs. Zant Wuzznt going to suggest this week so I could back sum1 Elses. But they said they arent suggesting. So here. These two are power hungry. They think they can rule something better than any1 else. Then with the help of Ganondorf, they are given this power. They take control. Then Link bests them. They lose power and fear Ganondorf. I know people r gonna give me the Zant will win rason to oppose. I really think Ingo is a popular character though and may hold up. =]. just vote ppl.--Ingo the great (talk) 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Like it.'-- C2' / 01:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Haha, this is conflict-of-interest and you know it. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I thought it over... So original that it is neutral (see old vote in ()'s) : I am voting oppose because of the one-sidedness. (whoa... that is a real word...) ''Super'' duh... '' '' 01:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : The above is near impossible to please. This is good and I agree this may be more fair then some will originally assume. It may also not though. Either way, I like this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know, the connections are there, but it does kinda seem one-sided. J-man '''Zelda Fan 01:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : MEEP. YES. I LOVE THIS. Meep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. Unique and great connections. -'Minish Link' 02:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. -'Isdrakthül' 02:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Not bad, and certainly a rare connection. Really weird though. Portal-Kombat : : Eye iz teh lyks Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I likes it! - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Couldn't Ingo or Zant be replaced by another crazy, power-hungry person? Yeta, General Onox, Veran, and Twinrova would also work. The 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Onox never seemed power hungry to me Oni Link 21:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Being powerhungry isnt the only similarity given though... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh yeah. I guess that Ingo and Zant both think that they can rule something better than everyone else. I still think that it's worth a neutral, though. The 21:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I was really talking about Ganondorf as the focal point. But alright then. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I dont think Zant ever really feared Ganondorf after losing his power. Oni Link 21:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Kinda like it, kinda don't. --'DekuStick' '' '' Purlo vs. Tingle ok I know its a bit onesided but it might work. They both wear green suits with pointy hats, both love money and both run mini games. DmerkaGU10 02:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : One sided in favor of who? The guy who appears in 80 games but a lot of people hate. Or the other one who people dont really hate that much but is only in one game? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice.'-- C2' / 02:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : High neutral. I may change to support later, but at the moment it seems a bit obvious. -'Isdrakthül' 02:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I might hate Tingle so much I would like to beat him in the head with a mace dislike Tingle, these connections do work!--[[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] : : Not one sided because so many people hate Tingle. You picked a good fight. Portal-Kombat : : I... I honestly am confuzzled about what I think, so I drew one out a of a hat, and it was a support. Super duh... '' '' 02:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : Oh my Frith did SA just Support something?! QUICK SOMEONE CHECK IF HELL HAS FROZEN OVER -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Well, to be fair, he says himself that it was random chance resulting from a more-or-less 50/50 gamble. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh... I did a lumbar puncture to see what my brain's rationale was. It was an Oppose. --AuronKaizer ' 12:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's different, I'll give you that... - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think I agree with AK. They seem to be too similar. Also, Tingle is probably far less popular than Purlo. The 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Tingle must lose!!! --'DekuStick '' '' [[Helmaroc King (The Wind Waker)|Helmaroc King (The Wind Waker)]] vs. Helmasaur King both are giant metal-masked monsters that Link must use a hammer item to first smash off there helmets before attacking them directly. --Zoma89 : : I like both the characters and the fight idea. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Both good contestants, and while it's a pretty obvious connection it's nevertheless a good one. Portal-Kombat : : I like the fight itself, but at the same time, Nintendo made it very obvious that Helmaroc King is based off of Helmasaur King, so this isn't exactly an original idea. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Look above for my reasoning... - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a good fight. The 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Per Xykeb. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, but what Xykeb said... --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I agree with DSM/Joe/Xykeb. -'Isdrakthül' 22:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Aside from agreeing with Xykeb, I also say that the connections that you put could be better.'-- C2' / 23:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Frozen Hyrule vs. Snowhead Something out of the norm. Both frozen lands but not naturally. The villains of the games cursed these regions with neverending winters. Yeah it probably will be hated. Meep. Meep Meep (talk) 19:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad, but it's not necessarily good either... Locations fights are a bit weird anyways. Also, I foresee some one-sidedness. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I dont know why but I'm going to support this. We need more Four Swords Adventures media in the temple of courage Oni Link 19:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds pretty good, actually. - McGillivray227 20:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a pretty good suggestion, MEEPMEEPMEEPMEEP. The 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Location fights are lame and I don't like them. However, it is pretty good for a location fight. So neutral. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good connections... but then, location fights are weird... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Noting to add, 'cept the names really make all the connections.'-- C2' / 23:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : And why the hell not. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Gust Jar vs. Whirlwind Wind based items that are found in the first dungeon, coincidentally also a forest-themed dungeon. They can both be used to propel a raft like objects. They can be used to blow away obstacles and discover items under piles of dust or leaves. Lastly in the battle against the boss, they are used to stun it by making it fall. (DekuStick Master refined these ocnnections a bit so give some credit to him for this fight too) Oni Link 21:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as before...good connections, lame fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, yeah. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Usually don't like these kind of fights, but this is good for what it is. I think I supported last time, but I don't feel like seeing this next week and the location fight got the same treatment. Maybe in the future I'll want to see it again. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Two wrongs don't make a Wright but three Edgeworths do. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage